The terrifying interruption of a happy party
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Mario, Luigi and Daisy are invited to Peach's castle for a party. But Bowser knows about the party too. What will happen? Find out. Luigi/Daisy.


Summary: Mario, Luigi, and Daisy are invited to Peach's Castle for a party. During the party, Peach is kidnapped by Bowser. When Mario rushes off, he left Luigi and Daisy behind to their worries. What will happen between them? Find out. Luigi/Daisy.

It is a pleasant day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Currently, Mario and Luigi are sitting on the balcony in front of their house. They're wearing their traditional outfits. Mario with his red shirt and hat with a red hat, with a white circle and red M symbol, white gloves, blue overalls and brown shoes. Luigi has matching blue overalls, white gloves and brown shoes, but his shirt and hat was green instead of red, with the same white circle, but a green L instead of the red M.

"What a beautiful day Mario" Luigi said, to which Mario replied, "it sure is Luigi". As they sit on the balcony, watching the trees float from side to side slowly in the wind, Parakarry arrives with a letter for both Mario and Luigi.

"Oh? What's this?" Mario asked. He walked up to the letterbox, opened it, and retrieved the letter. He returns, they head inside, open the letter, and started reading it.

"It's a message from Princess Peach" Luigi said, exciting Mario.

"I'm throwing a party at my castle today! Mario and Luigi, I would be honoured if you both could attend. Many prominent figures from nearby kingdoms are also attending, including a few familiar faces. There will be amazing cuisine and entertainment for everybody! I hope to see you here soon. Sincerely, Peach" the letter said.

After they had read the letter, Mario said "Let's a-go Luigi", to which Luigi replied, "Oh yeah". As they departed, Luigi wondered who the "familiar face" mentioned in the letter could be. He didn't know who it could be, although there are only a few people it could be.

Meanwhile, deep inside Bowser's castle.

A Koopa troops runs into the throne room of Bowser's castle.

"Your horribleness, Peach is throwing a party at her castle, and a bunch of very important people from not just inside the Mushroom Kingdom, but also from outside the Mushroom Kingdom, are arriving at the castle"

"Great news Koopa Troopa" Bowser said, smiling nefariously. Kammy Koopa then arrived and said "We have organised your transport your horribleness. We've prepared for the attack"

"Very good Kammy. With all of those very important people at one place, we can destabilise the entire planet by taking a bunch of important people hostage" Bowser said, smiling nefariously. They then headed out for Princess Peach's castle.

After a quick travel, Mario and Luigi arrive at the entrance of Princess Peach's castle.

"Well, let's-a go" Mario said. He then opened the door, and they entered a front foyer that was quite crowded with people.

"WOW, I never get used to this place. Look at how many people are already here. I think we should go looking for the princess, don't you agree?" Luigi asked, to which Mario nodded. Mario and Luigi then headed upstairs, giving greetings to people as they passed.

As soon as they entered the second floor, they saw even more people standing around. Mario and Luigi looked around, and saw Peach waiting for them.

"Ah, there she is" Mario said, waving to her. Peach headed for Mario and Luigi, and when they met up, Peach threw herself around Mario.

"I'm so glad you came, both of you" Peach said as she finished hugging Mario. Both Mario and Luigi thanks Peach. At about this time, Luigi looks around, and recognises several people from Sarasaland, which makes his heart flutter.

"Oh, Luigi, there's somebody who's been really looking forward to seeing you" Peach said. Luigi's eyes lit up at the mention of this, and he said, quietly, "Daisy?"

"Yeah, she's in my room now, getting changed. She's staying here for a couple of days, as Sarasaland is a long way away from here" Peach replied. Luigi nodded, then said "I'll hang around here until she comes out of here". Peach nodded, then turned to face Mario and said, "Do you want to come with me to my private chambers?" to which Mario nodded. They then headed off, leaving Luigi behind to mingle with the other people while waiting for Daisy.

Shortly, Daisy emerged from Peach's room. Where Peach was wearing her traditional pink dress, Daisy was wearing a yellow and orange T-shirt, orange and yellow pants and yellow sandals. The outfit surprised Luigi, but he loved it. Walking over, he said "Hey Daisy!"

"Hey Luigi" Daisy said She wrapped an arm around Luigi, and said "I've got to introduce you to a few very important people from Sarasaland"

"OK" Luigi said, just happy to be spending time with her, even though he felt quite awkward, due to Luigi's major crush on Daisy. Soon, Daisy had steered Luigi to an elderly Toad that Luigi almost mistook for Toadsworth.

"This is Toadsington. He's basically to me, what Toadsworth is to Peach" Daisy said. Toadsington took out a hand and said "You've gotten changed, milady. I didn't expect that. And I'm guessing this is your boyfriend?"

"Er, sorta?" Daisy asked, blushing and looking awkwardly at Luigi. Luigi put his hand out, shook Toadsington's, and said "I'm Luigi"

"Nice to meet you Luigi" Toadsington replied, to which Luigi said, "Nice to meet you too Toadsington".

"You look uneasy Toadsington, are you OK?" Daisy asked, to which Toadsington replied "I can't shake this funny feeling that something horrible is going to happen. It's been bugging me since this morning"

"Hmmmm" Daisy said. Luigi then turned to face Daisy and said "I've heard from Mario that Princess Peach's room has a secret passage out of the castle. Do you know where it is?"

"Uh, no. I'll go check, alright?" Daisy asked, to which Luigi nodded. Daisy ran off, and Luigi passed the time by talking to Toadsington.

After a minute or two, Daisy returned and said" Yeah, I know where the secret passage is now" to which Luigi replied with "Great".

While this is happening, let's just say that Mario and Peach are up to, other, things. And at about the same time, Kammy Koopa flies around the top of the castle, and quickly finds Mario and Peach at the top of the castle. Flying back to Bowser, Kammy said "Your horribleness, the Princess and Mario are both at the top of the castle, along with all of the representatives from several places across the world"

"Good. We shall launch our attack now" Bowser said. He then pressed a button, and a ship materialised out of nowhere, directly above the castle. At about the same time, huge numbers of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Shuy Guys, Hammer Bros, Magikoopas and Koopatrols stormed the castle.

The appearance of Bowser's ship, along with the enormous number of Bowser's army, immediately shocked Toadsington.

"Daisy, we might be needing that secret passageway" Toadsington said. Daisy nodded, and yelled "Follow Luigi, Toadsington and I if you want to live" and everybody on the second floor ran towards Peach's bedroom, with Daisy and Luigi in the lead. Toadsington kept the door open, while Luigi guided everybody in. Daisy ran in first, pulled down a picture, and pressed on a switch, activating the entrance to a secret passageway. Daisy quickly guided people into it, and the instant that Toadsington entered Peach's room, Luigi closed the door and barricaded it.

"Luigi, let's go! Hurry!" Daisy said, motioning to Luigi. Luigi nodded, and they ran down the passageway. As Daisy entered the passageway, she pulled up the picture, then pressed the switch to close the door.

Luigi, Daisy and the others ran down the passageway for about twenty minutes, for several of those minutes the passage sloped steeply. However, when they got to the exit, they saw that they had arrived in an old building near the southern end of Toad Town, and they saw Mario racing off after Bowser and Kammy, both of whom were holding Peach.

"Stay safe bro" Luigi said as he watched Mario race off after Bowser and Kammy. He looked over, and saw Daisy watching what was going on in terror.

"Hey, Daisy, are you OK?" Luigi asked, putting his arm around her, trying to comfort her. Toadsington grabbed a small cloth and gave it to Daisy.

"That was really scary. I'm sorry Luigi, I'm usually able to hold it together a lot better than this" Daisy said as she dabbed her eyes with it.

"Don't worry Daisy, usually being the one left behind when these sorts of things happen, I'm always left worrying about my brother. I'm kind of used to this" Luigi said. Daisy turned to face Luigi and said "That's nice to know. Reading about these things from Peach was nowhere near as terrifying as viewing what happens in person". Luigi then embraced Daisy, while rubbing his hand on her back.

"It'll be OK. For whatever reason, Bowser doesn't want to harm Peach, even though he captures her so often, so she'll be OK"

"Maybe" Daisy replied. She then looked up and counted the people who were there. Once she finished counting, her eyes lit up, and she said to Luigi "LUIGI! YOU MANAGED TO HELP SAVE EVERYBODY FROM SARASALAND! THANK YOU!" and she hugged him tightly, which Luigi returned.

"Well, it was all that I could do for you" Luigi replied, blushing heavily. Luigi and Daisy then met eyes and saw that the other was blushing.

"Luigi" Daisy said. But in an instant, Luigi had decided. It was time to confess, it was now or never.

"Uh, Daisy" Luigi asked. Daisy replied with "Yes Luigi?", and Luigi, after a few awkward moments, he said "I, I love you". Daisy smiled, and replied "Aw, I love you too Luigi" and they kissed, to the cheers of everybody whom had been rescued by Luigi and Daisy.


End file.
